negimafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blacktrack
Some Stuff huh, well that is interesting! I hadn't noticed that before lol quite intriguing, how did you notice something so small? Cire Yeldarb 14:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am re-reading the manga now, I will have to keep an eye out for other characters scattered about! and wow, very interesting blog! I will have to keep my eye on that too... --Cire Yeldarb 22:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Question about the "is somewhat/very similar to" topic Well, to be honest it's not "copying" other mangas, just superficially similar archetypes, or Tropes. As for your main argument - yes, it does get a little tedious to read often, but as long as there's no outright "OMG he totally stole Yue's gig from Patchouli Knowledge from Touhou!". /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 09:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edit the images? [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 17:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "The use of "complete" ore "1-to-1" taken pages out of the manga without any edits could may cause trouble. " -- [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 17:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "She developed her magical powers in order to get revenge on the man who turned her, whom she killed." -- [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 23:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Its indirectly stated from Evangline who it was. It is revealed in the chapter 324, page 10-11 and 16-17. The person who she killed with hatred was none other the MotB, which is still alive as stated by Al. # Blacktrack, the D4G # 23:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I need to talk to you Hello! My name is dpunk3. I would like to speak with you about something, if you could get in contact with me through email that would be very helpful (dpunk3@hotmail.com). Thank you! /*dpunk3 (talk) 22:21, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I am contacting you because I have a Negima/UQ Holder Discord, and I was hoping we could include a Discord sidebar in this wiki. It is already in the UQ Holder wiki, thanks to a mod there. Please let me know if this is possible. Thank you! /*dpunk3 (talk) 17:07, October 30, 2017 (UTC) about Negima /HQ Holders series Hello Blacktrack am Yuzukikuran476 and am too fellow Negima fan and am curious about Nagi what colour hair and eyes are? and how old is he ? it doesn't say on his wiki profile and is he alive or dead? and the same goes for Jack Rakan and about his wife Arika Anarchia Entheofushia as well what happened to her?. I have posted some screenshots on photos on the wiki and is that alright? and I wanted to know if you know about HQ Holder series as well? and what're your thoughts on series will there be season 2 or not?. Thank you. Yuzukikuran476 about Arika Anarchia Entheofushia Hello Blacktrack it's yuzukikuran476 I wanted to know when did Arika Anarchia Entheofushia appear in Negima Anime series? and what episode? could you tell me, please?. it's Because of this Picture . Yuzukikuran476.